Little Games
by Suntiger
Summary: When someone decides to play a game with you and you're in no mood for it. Oneshot


Suntiger: This is for xWhitexWindx's trade. The authoress is writing me a splendid Lea X Vanitas friendship setting, so in exchange I wrote her a TerraxOC. I hope I did it justice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Just the plot and the OC

* * *

She stared at the blue post-it note curiously. It had been in the place of her toothbrush, delivering the message that her toothbrush had been taken hostage and she was to search for it if she wanted it back. Along with the post-it note was a metal spoon.

_Let's play a game, Glacies. You're it._

She sighed, realizing Terra was in one of his playful moods.

Normally she would have found this to be cute, but it was six in the morning and she really just wanted to brush her teeth. She had already missed her alarm clock going off, having the bad habit of hitting the snooze button far too many times and didn't wish to be late for work. Gods know what Xehanort would do if she was late.

She flipped on the light switch as she marched downstairs into the kitchen and threw open the drawer with the utensils. An old photo was on top of the spoons. A gentle smile played on her lips as she looked down at a picture of Terra, herself and the group of their friends at the beach in Twilight Town. Terra had her on his shoulders and she had been reaching for the volleyball that Aqua had passed to her. She remembered that she had hit the ball too hard, accidentally getting Ventus on the forehead.

The blonde teen had spent the rest of the game just observing with an icepack on his head. Vanitas had stopped playing so he could harass him, delighted that he could rub his brother's pain in his face. This behavior, naturally, triggered Aqua to become overprotective and scolded the raven haired teen.

Leave it to Lea to capture the moment.

This picture could have only been taken from her photo album. She trotted to the living room and impatiently ransacked the bookshelf. Pulling her photo album out of its hiding place, she flipped it open and examined the pages for the vacant spot. Replacing the missing photo was munny. Glacies frowned, wondering where she had left her wallet. Her eyes, one blue and the other green, scanned the living room.

Nope. Not in the living room. She sighed as she returned the photo back into its place and got up to search for her wallet.

The sunlight had suddenly vanished from the house and the windows revealed dark clouds outside. Rain began to softly patter against the window.

Fantastic. She was going to have to drive in the rain. Times like these she really wanted to strangle the man. Couldn't he have picked another day to play this game? Like a weekend?

Now where did she leave her wallet? Was it in her purse? It should be since she was supposed to leave for work. The sound of her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she crossed the living room and went back into the kitchen. She snatched the violet hued bag from the kitchen counter and rummaged through the many pockets, pulling out its contents a piece at a time. Lipstick, hairbrush, small mirror, and a cell phone all collected on the table.

Gods this was taking forever.

She lost her patience and dumped the purse onto the table, holding it upside down. Her wallet slipped out of a side pocket.

"Figures," she muttered under her breath and blew her strands of copper brown hair out of her eyes. "Terra, I will kill you if I'm late to work."

Something small and white fell out when she opened her wallet. She huffed as she bent her knees to pick it up. A confused frown formed on her lips as she looked at a crude drawing of black car keys. Surely Terra wasn't taking art classes from Namin_é_?

A far more disturbing thought popped into her mind. "Don't tell me he took my car keys." She returned her attention to the purse, finding no car keys and groaned loudly. "Terra…."

Glacies headed to the small, emerald frog statue they had placed at the front of the door, finding the hollow belly empty of car keys. Frustrated now, she placed her right hand on her hip as the other ran through her messy hair.

She didn't have time for this. She still needed to brush her hair to make it look presentable and apply some make up to cover up the dark bags under her eyes. And her teeth! Glacies was not going to work with dragon breath!

She peeked at the frog again, this time noticing that it had a blue post-it note shoved inside its mouth.

_Outside._

She was going to kill him. It was raining outside! She was dressed in her work attire!

"You're a dead man, Terra!" she growled, stomping upstairs to fetch her bathrobe.

Glacies wrapped the pink robe around her and grabbed a hat to cover her hair. She was standing under the rain in a few moments, looking around their house for her car keys. Her hands brushed aside the bushes that lined the house and picked the clumps of fallen tree leaves off the windows, but still nothing. As she thought of ways to get back at him, gentle fingers tapped on her shoulder.

She twirled around on the balls of her feet and stared into blue eyes. "Terra?"

The taller man broke into a wide grin. "Happy anniversary, Glacies!"

She glanced down to his hand where he was holding a cherry cheesecake and took note of the floating green balloons. She froze. This had to be trick. Their anniversary was on Saturday. Today wasn't Saturday. It was Thursday. She had a presentation with her boss.

She raised an eyebrow at him as the rain turned his hair into a brown mass. "You made me late for work."

"Work?" Terra blinked a few times, rain droplets sticking to his eyelashes. "Glacies, it's Saturday. You don't work on the weekend."

Was it actually Saturday? Had time slipped by her so quickly that she lost track of the days? That wasn't possible. Her alarm clock was only set for week days. "But my alarm clock went off. It only sounds the alarm on week days."

Terra chuckled sheepishly, a hand behind his head. "Yeah…about that."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Did you tinker with it?"

"I may have," he answered, slowly inching away from her. "I wanted to surprise you so I set it for today."

She stood there lost in her thoughts. That's right. She had already done her presentation and it had gone smoothly due to Ienzo's presence since she had been so nervous. How could she have been thrown off so easily? It wasn't like her to block out memories. It had to be because of the time. Who in their right mind wakes up at six in the morning on a Saturday?

"You wanted to surprise me at six in the morning?" Her voice hit a higher pitch.

"I couldn't wait," he whined. "Don't be mad. Please?"

She stared at him in silence, irritated, but she knew she wasn't going to stay angry with him. He was looking at her with pleading eyes and a pout. To both of their surprise, she erupted into giggles. Terra drew her in close enough to kiss her on the forehead.

"Oh, and here's your toothbrush. I couldn't find a place to put it without you freaking out about germs," Terra smirked, handing over the red hostage.

She took it from him with a grin. "You do realize that this means war, right?"

"That's fine. It'll be fun."

"Happy anniversary, Terra."


End file.
